


Желание

by Nappo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он почти не видел Хибари за последние полгода, и мог только гадать, нарочно ли тот избегал его до сих пор, или виной этому было простое стечение обстоятельств.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание

— Если ты предпочитаешь работать с Рёхеем... — Ямамото умолк на полуслове, не зная, как продолжить. Он почти не видел Хибари за последние полгода, и мог только гадать, нарочно ли тот избегал его до сих пор, или виной этому было простое стечение обстоятельств.

Хибари в идеально сидящем костюме казался чужим в маленькой тесной квартирке, которую Ямамото уже привык считать своим домом, хотя снял ее по фальшивым документам не больше недели назад. Теперь ему оставалось только смущенно улыбаться, глядя на то, как равнодушный взгляд хранителя облака скользит по раскиданным на полу распечаткам, по крошкам и остаткам сэндвича на кухонном столе, по неубранному футону, белеющему смятыми простынями сквозь приоткрытую дверь спальни, и, наконец, останавливается на свисающей со спинки стула старой футболке.

— Это не имеет значения, — ответил Хибари, даже не повернувшись в его сторону. Он выглядел идеально собранным, полностью сосредоточенным на деле, и Ямамото вдруг остро ощутил, насколько успел соскучиться за то время, что они не виделись. Он отступил на шаг и прислонился к дверному косяку, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, чтобы не сделать чего-нибудь, о чем потом придется пожалеть. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Хибари вряд ли понравится, если его вдруг стиснут в объятиях и закружат по комнате.

— Прости, не знал, что ты приедешь, а то прибрался бы.

Хибари только хмыкнул, поднял футболку со стула и, не глядя, швырнул ее Ямамото, до сих пор стоявшему в одних джинсах. Тот машинально поймал и натянул ее на себя. Хибари сел на освободившееся место.

— Удалось узнать что-нибудь новое?

— Новое? — Ямамото вздохнул, прошел в тесную кухоньку следом за Хибари, и встал напротив, за неимением второго стула опершись о столешницу. — Я не знал, что тебе вообще известно об этом деле.

— Сегодня утром стало известно. Анонимное послание с адреса xxxpineapplefairyxxx@gmail.com.

Ямамото невольно рассмеялся. 

— Мукуро использует Франа в качестве секретаря? Не самая удачная идея.

— Как и все остальные, когда-либо его посещавшие. — Хибари нахмурился. — Значит, это правда? На моей территории действует какая-то новоявленная банда убийц?

— Банда? — Ямамото потянулся за банкой с арахисовой пастой, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки. К тому же, он еще не успел позавтракать. Да и поужинать, если на то пошло — вчера весь вечер убил на слежку за местом, где могла скрываться эта «банда убийц». Или кто-то, кто имел к ней отношение. — Ну... не совсем.

Хибари вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Мукуро немного преувеличил. Наверное, это чтобы ты не сразу отправил его послание в спам, — Ямамото улыбнулся. — Мы толком не знаем пока, банда это или просто какой-то одинокий шутник так развлекается. Кто-то оставил букет незабудок на пороге дома Цуны, в нем была записка: «Вонгола, настала твоя очередь сдохнуть». Реборн сказал, это ерунда, все боссы мафии получают такие штуки время от времени, — Ямамото облизнул ложку, собираясь с мыслями. — И сам Цуна букета даже не видел. Только Гокудера все равно не захотел это дело так оставлять. Сначала мы попытались найти авторов записки своими силами, а когда у нас ничего не вышло, Хром связалась с Мукуро. Не знаю, с кем связался тот, но в итоге он дал нам координаты этого места. — Ямамото снова бросил взгляд на Хибари. Тот слушал внимательно, и по его лицу невозможно было понять, вспоминал ли он вообще о Ямамото хоть раз за все эти шесть месяцев. — Гокудера теперь не отходит от Цуны, а Рёхей был на сборах, так что я отправился сюда один, чтобы попытаться что-то узнать.

— И узнал?

— Координаты Мукуро не совсем точные. В них есть только улица, а дом не указан. — Ямамото вздохнул. — Я здесь уже почти неделю, и не видел никого подозрительного. Улочка совсем небольшая, на ней всего несколько домов, и почти все из них я уже проверил: пара обычных семей, милая одинокая девушка и старушки-кошатницы. Остался один дом, последний, он сейчас пустует.

— Хм.

Ямамото снова поднес ложку с пастой ко рту и с наслаждением облизнул. Потом заметил взгляд Хибари, которым тот сверлил его и ложку, и закашлялся, подавившись. 

— Ты завтракал? Выглядишь голодным. Я могу сделать сэндвич или яичницу поджарить, если хочешь.

Хибари отвернулся. 

— Я что-то потерял аппетит, — произнес он сквозь зубы. — Лучше позавтракаю в другом месте.

 

* * *

Раньше Ямамото и предположить не мог, что Хибари станет такой же неотъемлемой частью его жизни, как бейсбол, как суши на завтрак, обед и ужин, как дружба с Цуной и Гокудерой, как рукоять Шигуре Кинтоки в руке. В школе они пересекались не так уж часто — Хибари всегда был сам по себе, и крайне не любил, когда кто-то посягал на его личное пространство. Так что Ямамото не настаивал на плотном общении — одной безумной попытки самоубийства в его биографии было вполне достаточно.

Но потом все изменилось.

Как-то вечером Ямамото задержался у Цуны. Они готовились к экзаменам, Цуна очень переживал из-за математики, и Гокудера сгоряча пообещал, что будет объяснять им, как решаются тригонометрические функции, пока не дойдет даже до самых тупых спортсменов. Тупые спортсмены в лице Ямамото, на самом деле, довольно быстро схватили суть, но слушать объяснения Гокудеры, с каждым разом становившиеся все более пламенными, было так увлекательно, что дома Ямамото оказался, только когда Гокудера охрип, Цуна опомнился и запретил рисовать синусоиды вишневым компотом на обоях, а на улице давным-давно стемнело.

В отцовском ресторанчике почти никого не было, кроме пары постоянных посетителей, уже порядком набравшихся сакэ, и худенького темноволосого паренька у стойки, в котором Ямамото с удивлением узнал главу дисциплинарного комитета.

Забыв о том, что собирался тихонько прошмыгнуть наверх в свою в комнату, пока отец его не заметил, Ямамото заглянул в зал, чтобы поздороваться, но его перехватил один из посетителей, коротавших вечер за сакэ. 

— Эй малец, па-ади-ка сюда! — громогласно окликнул он заплетающимся языком. — Я тя помню. Ты ж ведь сынок хозяина, верно? Он обещал принести нам еще выпивки, но что-то все не идет и не идет. Будь хорошим мальчиком, сгоняй по-быстрому за бутылочкой-другой!

Ямамото улыбнулся и уже открыл было рот, чтобы вежливо предложить нетерпеливому клиенту все-таки дождаться отца, но Хибари его опередил.

— И захвати ведро холодной воды, — негромко произнес он, когда в разговоре повисла пауза.

— Зачем? — опешил Ямамото, обернувшись.

Хибари прищурился, будто бы оценивая умственные способности человека, которому приходится объяснять столь очевидные вещи. Судя по выражению его лица, оценка получалась невысокой.

— Опрокинешь на этих двоих, чтобы протрезвели и перестали орать. После девяти вечера в общественных местах шуметь запрещено.

— Ты чё там несешь, пацан? — подал голос приятель подозвавшего Ямамото мужчины. — Запрещено шуметь? Ха-ха, и кто ж это запретил?

Хибари нахмурился. Ямамото попытался на всякий случай заслонить собой незадачливых клиентов, но те не оценили приступ самопожертвования. Пошатываясь, один из них встал из-за стола, и, без труда отодвинув Ямамото в сторону, подошел вплотную к Хибари, которому пришлось задрать голову, чтобы не уткнуться носом в пуговицы на его куртке.

— Вы только гляньте на эту мелочь! Запрещать ты будешь своей подружке куличики лепить в чужих песочницах, вот что. 

Он раскатисто загоготал, довольный собственной шуткой, и приятель подхватил его смех. 

— А когда благородные господа расслабляются, от тебя требуется только забиться обратно в ту вонючую нору, из которой ты вылез, и не мешать им веселиться. Понял меня?

Хибари молча смерил его взглядом.

— Ну-ка проверим, хорошо ли ты понял. Что ты будешь делать сейчас?

— Хм. 

Хибари выдержал театральную паузу. Потом неожиданно ухмыльнулся. 

— Для начала сломаю тебе нос, — решил он.

Ямамото скинул рюкзак на пол и приготовился спасать мебель, посуду и то, что останется от клиентов.

 

Когда второй «благородный господин» присоединился к дружку, уже валяющемуся безвольной кучей на тротуаре, довольный собой Хибари повернулся к Ямамото. 

— Я избавил ваше заведение от хулиганов, — заметил он. — За это мне полагаются, по меньшей мере, бесплатные суши.

Ямамото обвел взглядом ресторан, оценивая последствия этой «помощи». Вместе с хулиганами Хибари избавил их заведение еще и от люстры, пары стульев, окна и бессчетного количества тарелок. 

— Если все это было ради одного ужина, по-моему, ты немного перестарался, — пошутил он.

Хибари вскинул бровь. 

— А с чего ты взял, что речь идет _об одном_ ужине?

 

* * *

Ямамото собирался сходить присмотреться поближе к оставшемуся дому и заодно купить что-нибудь посъедобнее арахисовой пасты в севен-элевен, но когда сбежал по лестнице и вышел на улицу, его неожиданно окликнули.

— А, Юкико-сан! — обернувшись, поприветствовал он худенькую девушку. — Выглядите классно, как всегда.

Она слегка раскраснелась, смущенная комплиментом. 

— Ямамото-кун, а я думала, вы уже уехали. Вы ведь говорили, что здесь совсем ненадолго.

Юкико жила в одном из домов на той самой улице, где предположительно скрывался убийца, и работала в кафешке неподалеку. Ямамото подружился с ней, когда пытался разузнать что-нибудь о ее соседях. По правде говоря, с тех пор он уже успел подружиться и с самими соседями, и со многими другими обитателями улочки, между делом узнав про них столько, сколько, наверное, им и самим не было известно. Когда Гокудера сомневался, стоит ли отправлять Ямамото на задание в одиночку — в конце концов, вряд ли ему хватит мозгов, чтобы вычислить злоумышленников — Мукуро заметил, что как раз для такой работы Ямамото подойдет идеально, и похоже, оказался прав. Люди отчего-то ему доверяли и часто рассказывали все свои секреты еще до того, как он успевал о них спросить. А чтобы Гокудера не переживал так сильно за своего приятеля, Мукуро, посмеиваясь, пообещал обеспечить ему отличную огневую поддержку с тыла. Теперь-то понятно было, что он имел в виду.

— Ага, я не собирался задерживаться, но, наверное, придется. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не закончу работу. А она, похоже, займет больше времени, чем ожидалось.

Юкико расцвела в улыбке. 

— Я очень рада. То есть, нет, конечно, проблемы на работе — это плохо, но я рада, что вы еще здесь. Может быть, теперь мы сможем, — она смущенно потупилась, прежде чем продолжить, — познакомиться поближе.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся ей Ямамото. — Мне было бы очень приятно.

Юкико отчаянно залилась краской. 

— Вы... надеюсь, с работой у вас все скоро наладится. Да что это я, конечно наладится, и не сомневайтесь! Если я могу чем-нибудь помочь...

— Как насчет дать мне пройти для начала? — послышался раздраженный голос.

Ямамото обернулся. Хибари вернулся, прихватив с собой спортивную сумку. Ездил за вещами? И заодно переоделся: на нем уже не было того костюма, только легкая куртка и брюки. Ветерок ерошил ему волосы, и он больше не казался таким идеальным и далеким, словно фотография в модном журнале. Сейчас он был просто Хибари, тем самым Хибари, которого Ямамото пытался забыть все эти шесть долгих месяцев, и ему почти удалось убедить себя, что у него это получилось. Теперь он с внезапной ясностью осознал, насколько далеко это было от истины.

Где-то рядом просигналила машина, и Ямамото, наконец, пришел в себя. 

— Привет, — сказал он, — не думал, что ты вернешься так скоро.

— Ты стоишь у меня на дороге, — повторил Хибари вместо ответа.

Ямамото завертел головой. Они с Юкико и правда стояли у самых дверей, загораживая проход. 

— Прости, я не заметил. Это Юкико-сан. Юкико-сан, а это Кёя Хибари, мой... — Ямамото немного запнулся, — коллега по работе. Он приехал мне помочь.

— Вот как, — выдавила девушка. — Что ж, рада познакомиться. 

Хибари ничего не ответил, и она постаралась замять неловкую паузу: 

— А вы давно знаете друг друга?

— Давно, — улыбнулся Ямамото. — Еще со школы.

— Да? — Юкико снова перевела взгляд на Хибари. — И каким Ямамото-кун был в школе? Должно быть, очень популярным. Он же такой милый, его просто невозможно не любить, правда?   
Она рассмеялась.

Хибари пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю, мне как-то удавалось.

Ямамото рассмеялся, смущенно потирая шею. 

— Он считал меня одним из главных нарушителей дисциплины, поэтому всегда недолюбливал.

— Нарушителей дисциплины, серьезно? — воскликнула Юкико с притворным ужасом, хотя в ее голосе слышались и восторженные нотки. — Никогда бы не подумала.

— Если ты собираешься весь день заниматься пустой болтовней, я мешать не стану. Но у меня есть дела поважнее, — мрачно произнес Хибари.

— Прости, ты прав, — Ямамото протянул ему ключи и отошел, наконец, в сторону. Через мгновение Хибари уже скрылся в холле у лифта.

— Юкико-сан, пожалуй, я тоже пойду. Приятно было повидаться.

— И мне тоже. Заходите как-нибудь в гости.

— Непременно.

Ямамото проводил взглядом невысокую фигурку Юкико. Когда она приближалась к своему дому, Ямамото показалось, что в одном из его окон что-то мелькнуло, но из-за заслоняющих обзор деревьев сакуры он не мог сказать наверняка.

 

* * *

После того случая в Такесуши, у Хибари вошло в привычку наведываться в ресторанчик по вечерам.

Отец, похоже, был доволен, что Ямамото подружился с таким приличным и вежливым юношей. Что именно этот приличный юноша и разнес недавно его ресторан едва ли не в щепки, ему и в голову не приходило, хотя Ямамото иногда казалось, что в историю про хулиганов он тоже поверил не до конца.

Несмотря на отцовское гостеприимство, сам Ямамото при случае старался увести Хибари подальше от остальных посетителей или как-то отвлечь его внимание на себя, чтобы у отца больше не было поводов гадать, куда подевались его постоянные клиенты. Хибари не сопротивлялся особо этим попыткам, наверное, потому что и сам не любил, когда его окружало много народу.

Ямамото вскоре привык, что Хибари мог заявиться в любое время дня и ночи. Даже если ресторанчик был закрыт, он влезал в комнату к Ямамото через окно. А если того не оказывалось дома, устраивался удобнее и ждал. И, возвращаясь с тренировки или от Цуны, Ямамото легко мог обнаружить в своей комнате Хибари, подкармливающего Хиберда его кукурузными хлопьями или решившего вздремнуть на его футоне. Ямамото не возражал, со временем он даже начал специально покупать именно те хлопья, которые Хиберду нравились больше. И накрывать Хибари собственным старым пледом, когда заставал его спящим.

Чем дальше, тем больше Ямамото нравилось проводить время с Хибари. Скучать с ним никогда не приходилось, а синяки, оставленные тонфами, все равно быстро заживали. Если Хибари долго не появлялся, Ямамото сам находил его в школе, делился с ним завтраком на крыше или торчал у него в кабинете. Хибари хмурился и просил не мешать ему работать, но Ямамото не обращал внимания, садился рядом прямо на стол, смеясь, изучал сводки самых вопиющих нарушений дисциплины за день, рассказывал про последние игры любимой бейсбольной команды, предлагал сделать Хибари массаж, чтобы помочь тому расслабиться. А потом шел лечить новые синяки.

Несмотря на все это, ему никогда не приходило в голову, что он относится к Хибари как-то по-особенному. Первыми, кто что-то заподозрил, оказались Цуна и Гокудера.

Как-то вечером они втроем сидели на кухне дома у Цуны и пили молоко с печеньем. Ламбо с И-пин уже спали, Реборн где-то скрывался от Бьянки, та ушла его искать, так что никто не мешал Цуне рассказывать, как прошло их первое свидание с Кёко. Вернее, не рассказывать, а, краснея и давясь молоком, уклончиво отвечать на откровенные вопросы Гокудеры.

Потому что Гокудера считал, что, как правая рука босса, должен быть в курсе всех подробностей — вдруг Кёко окажется шпионом, подосланным вражеской группировкой нарочно, чтобы втереться в доверие к Десятому. Ямамото с улыбкой слушал его шпионские теории и сбивчивые ответы Цуны про нежно-голубое платье с юбкой выше колен, про сережки в виде маленьких звездочек в ушах, про то, как он набрался смелости взять ее за руку, только когда сеанс в кинотеатре подходил к концу, про то, как мучительно покраснел, когда в этот момент как раз зажегся свет, и про то, как несмотря на это, больше так и не выпустил ее руки из своей за весь вечер.

— Как вы думаете, а у Хибари есть подружка? — спросил вдруг Ямамото.

Цуна закашлялся и Гокудера с силой похлопал его по спине, бросив на Ямамото обвиняющий взгляд. 

— Говорил я тебе не есть грибы из той маленькой кастрюльки, их же Бьянки готовила. Совсем жить надоело?

— Да нет, грибы тут ни при чем. Я просто подумал, что Хибари, должно быть, нравится девчонкам.

— Только таким же безмозглым, как ты, — проворчал Гокудера, протягивая Цуне стакан с водой.

Ямамото рассмеялся. 

— А вдруг он именно на таких и западает?

Гокудера покосился на него. Увиденное, похоже, ему не понравилось. Он собирался что-то сказать, но в этот момент Цуна пришел в себя. 

— Хибари-сан иногда бывает немного... — Он повертел в руке стакан, не зная, как бы помягче выразиться. — Но, наверное, у него есть и положительные стороны...

— Например? — поинтересовался Гокудера.

— Он очень сильный? И... Мм... — Цуна немного растерялся. — Ямамото, ты, наверное, его лучше знаешь, он ведь в последнее время часто заходит к вам в ресторан?

Ямамото откинулся на стуле и начал загибать пальцы. 

— Сильный, да. Даже слишком, — улыбнулся он, неосознанно потирая свежий синяк на плече. — А еще ужасно трогательный, когда не выспится. И, несмотря на все эти разговоры про травоядных, он любит всяких маленьких зверушек. А эти его правила, разве они не забавные? Он ничего не делает наполовину. И у него такой милый носик. 

Ямамото оторвался от подсчета и поднял глаза на друзей. Гокудера смотрел на него как-то совсем уж встревоженно, а у Цуны изо рта выпала печенька.

— Продолжать? — неуверенно спросил Ямамото.

Оба отрицательно повертели головой.

— Послушай, — в конце концов произнес Гокудера. — Один подручный моего отца как-то завел у себя живого крокодила. Обожал его страшно. Не знаю, почему. Может, ему тоже казалось, что он трогательно зевает спросонья. А потом в один прекрасный день крокодилу что-то не понравилось — то ли тот бедняга слишком громко пел в душе, то ли плохо готовил омлет. В общем, крокодил разинул пасть, и одним идиотом на свете стало меньше.

— Да ладно, Гокудера, ты все преувеличиваешь. Хибари больше на ежика похож. Правда, Цуна?

— Ну... — Цуна честно пытался помочь, хотя получалось с трудом. — Может быть, на очень большого и злого ежика?

— Вот-вот, — кивнул Гокудера. — Ты еще скажи, что Мукуро похож на невинного совенка. — Он нахохлился и непонимающе захлопал глазами. — Кто, я? — пискнул он. — Я просто мимо пролетал, я не знаю, откуда взялись все эти трупы.

Цуна прыснул, и, воодушевленный его реакцией, Гокудера принялся демонстрировать свои способности к пародированию окружающих, пока на кухню не спустилась Нана и не отправила их всех спать.

 

На следующий день Ямамото спросил у Хибари, какие девушки ему нравятся, и не хочет ли он встречаться с кем-нибудь вроде него. Но вместо ответа получил новый синяк.

 

* * *

Квартира, которую Ямамото снял, была удачно расположена на последнем — пятом — этаже жилого комплекса так, что из ее окон отлично просматривалась нужная улица. Сейчас он использовал это преимущество, чтобы наблюдать за интересующим его домом. Пока что туда никто не заходил, во всяком случае, через главную дверь. Но, по мере того, как на город опускалась ночь, наблюдение превращалось во все более бессмысленное занятие — во дворе кроме белеющих в сумерках деревьев сакуры с этого ракурса становилось сложно что-либо разглядеть.

Поэтому Ямамото вскоре начал замечать, что наблюдает больше за Хибари, чем за домом. Тот сидел на футоне, скрестив ноги, и сосредоточенно изучал немногочисленные сведения, которые у них имелись. Ямамото поглядывал на него искоса, на падающую на глаза челку, на хмуро сдвинутые брови, на руки, перебирающие распечатанные страницы, пока Хибари не проронил вслух, не поднимая головы:

— Перестань.

Ямамото рассмеялся. Должно быть, он слишком откровенно глазел, раз Хибари почувствовал его взгляд.

— Что перестать? Делать вид, что еще слежу за тем домом? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Хибари посмотрел на него снизу вверх и ничего не ответил.

Ямамото вздохнул, отошел от окна и опустился на футон рядом. Хибари тут же отодвинулся, и Ямамото улыбнулся, хотя улыбка эта была немного горькой. Он напомнил себе, что они оба здесь только ради дела.

— Удалось выяснить что-нибудь полезное? — он заглянул Хибари через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на распечатки. Это оказались им же самим составленные списки жильцов с нужной улицы. — Они все очень милые люди. Даже если то послание было шуткой, не думаю, что они стали бы так шутить.

— У тебя все милые, — отозвался Хибари.

Ямамото снова рассмеялся. 

— Но они и правда милые. Взять ту же Юкико — разве она похожа на киллера?

Хибари покосился на него. 

— Ты тоже на него не похож. И тем не менее.

— Но если бы я хотел кого-то убить, я не стал бы оставлять ему дурацкие послания, — задумчиво проговорил Ямамото, положив ладонь на то место, где минуту назад сидел Хибари. Оно еще хранило его тепло.

— Значит, это не профессионал. И твоя подружка как раз вписывается. — Хибари потянулся, не глядя, чтобы подобрать лежавший на футоне карандаш, и нечаянно коснулся пальцев Ямамото. Он помедлил какую-то долю секунды, прежде чем отдернуть руку.

— Она не моя подружка.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — бросил Хибари, не поворачивая головы. — Меня не волнует, с кем ты спишь.

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я...

— Уже поздно, я устал, — перебил Хибари. — Здесь есть второй футон?

— Мм... Нет? — попробовал Ямамото, но улыбка его выдала, и он сдался под немигающим взглядом Хибари. — Ладно-ладно, сейчас расстелю. Ты подождешь или?..

— Я лягу на этом.

Это напомнило Ямамото прежние времена, когда он мог вернуться домой и обнаружить Хибари мирно дремлющим в своей комнате. Как-то он пригласил к себе Цуну, и тот едва не начал заикаться, когда чуть не наступил на главу дисциплинарного комитета. Сам Ямамото тогда воспринимал это как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Но теперь он уже не мог думать про Хибари в его постели и не вспоминать о том, как...

— Эй... — Он осторожно коснулся плеча сидевшего к нему спиной Хибари. — Ты еще злишься на меня за ту ночь?

Хибари круто развернулся, и, не успел Ямамото и рта раскрыть, как тонфа уже уткнулась ему в шею. Он замер. Хибари смотрел на него в упор, и Ямамото сглотнул, сбитый с толку внезапной близостью и тем, каким злым и колючим сделался его взгляд.

— Не задавай мне больше таких идиотских вопросов, — резко произнес Хибари, — если не хочешь умереть медленной и мучительной смертью.

 

* * *

Это случилось в последние для него в старшей школе Намимори летние каникулы. Ямамото пришел сыграть в бейсбол на школьном поле, но всю неделю стояла такая жаркая погода, что никого из их команды уговорить присоединиться к нему так и не удалось. Зато он встретил Хибари, который с ними уже не учился, но в школу иногда еще заглядывал.

— Эй! — окликнул Ямамото, заметив знакомую одинокую фигурку на трибунах. — Не хочешь сыграть в бейсбол?

— Я не играю в игры для травоядных, — откликнулся Хибари.

Ямамото хитро улыбнулся. 

— Почему, боишься проиграть?

Хибари поднялся со скамейки, медленно спустился на поле и подошел вплотную к Ямамото.

— Кому, тебе? — уточнил он. Словно кроме них тут был еще кто-то.

Ямамото просиял. 

— Ага.

Хибари подошел так близко, что ему пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть Ямамото в глаза. 

— Если я выиграю, я тебя загрызу.

— А если выиграю я?

Хибари ухмыльнулся. 

— Тем более загрызу.

Но потом он сменил гнев на милость: 

— Ладно. Сделаю, что ты захочешь.

— Все, что угодно? — удивился Ямамото. — Ты ведь не знаешь, чего я могу захотеть.

Хибари пожал плечами. 

— И не узнаю. Потому что тебе все равно не выиграть.

Ямамото улыбнулся, принимая вызов. 

— Посмотрим.

 

Поскольку вдвоем полноценного матча устроить не получилось бы, было решено, что Ямамото будет отбивать мячи, поданные Хибари в страйк-зону, и если ошибется три раза подряд, то признает себя проигравшим. 

— Только чур, в меня не целится, — добавил он, заметив примеряющийся взгляд Хибари. — А то засчитаем тебе автоматическое поражение.

— Эта игра становится все скучнее и скучнее.

— Подожди, сейчас ты войдешь во вкус, и тебе понравится.

Ямамото подошел к домашней базе, скинул майку, которая из-за жары уже стала влажной от пота, и остался в одних узких, закатанных чуть ниже колена джинсах. Он потянулся несколько раз, разминаясь, потом занял свою позицию у базы, расставил ноги, чуть наклонился, и наконец, приготовившись отражать удар, подмигнул Хибари и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

Первый же мяч едва не угодил ему в лоб.

— Эй! — протестующе воскликнул Ямамото. — Мы же договорились.

— Не знаю, о чем ты.

Хибари круто развернулся, и зашагал прочь с поля.

— Постой, — бросился за ним Ямамото. — Подожди! 

Догнав Хибари, он схватил его за руку. Тот попытался резко выдернуть ее, но Ямамото не отпустил, и Хибари потерял равновесие. Через мгновение оба лежали в траве. 

Хибари оказался на спине, Ямамото упал на него сверху. Оба тяжело дышали. Наконец Ямамото приподнялся над ним, опираясь на локти. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

Хибари на мгновение прикрыл глаза, защищаясь от слепящего солнца. 

— Ничего. Мне просто расхотелось в это играть.

— Ну ты даешь, — Ямамото улыбнулся и осторожно сдул с его виска прилипшую сухую травинку. — Это же автоматическое поражение. Теперь ты должен будешь сделать то, что я захочу.

Где-то вдалеке слышались детские голоса и стрекот цикад. К запаху лета и свежей травы примешивался резковатый запах пота. Солнце немилосердно пекло, и, наверное, от этого у Ямамото немного кружилась голова. Хибари, лежавший под ним, не шевелясь, отчего-то казался странно беззащитным в своей форменной белоснежной рубашке с коротким рукавом, на которой теперь наверняка останутся пятна от травы. 

Ямамото вдруг остро ощутил чужую близость, сбивчивое дыхание на своей разгоряченной коже, то, как их тела соприкасались. Он поймал взгляд Хибари, и губы внезапно пересохли. Хибари смотрел на него, не мигая, его глаза казались совсем темными.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — едва слышно произнес он.

Мысли Ямамото спутались, превратившись в непонятный клубок из смутных желаний и ощущений, среди которых в такт ударам сердца билось одно. 

Позволил мне поцеловать тебя. 

Он наклонился, и Хибари, словно в ответ на его невысказанную просьбу, закрыл глаза и потянулся ему навстречу.

Только тогда Ямамото вдруг понял, что собирается сделать, и резко вскочил. 

— Прости, — сказал он. — Со мной что-то непонятное творится сегодня, наверное, это из-за жары. 

Он неловко рассмеялся, потирая шею. 

— Не могу придумать никакого желания, давай как-нибудь в другой раз? А то мне уже пора.

Он развернулся и быстро пошел прочь, не оглядываясь, чтобы не было соблазна вернуться. 

Хибари сидел в траве и молча смотрел ему вслед.

 

* * *

Ямамото не спалось. Пару раз он проваливался в сон, короткий и беспокойный, но вскоре снова открывал глаза и прислушивался к ровному дыханию лежащего рядом Хибари. Находиться так близко и не иметь возможности его коснуться, обнять, привлечь к себе, становилось настоящей пыткой.

Он вздохнул и, стараясь не шуметь, поднялся и вышел на кухню. В тишине мерно тикали настенные часы. Включив свет, он бросил взгляд на циферблат. Четыре утра.

Гокудера, наверное, уже десятый сон видел, и Ямамото не стал звонить, но на всякий случай набил ему смс-ку: «Ты спишь?»

Гокудера перезвонил почти сразу. 

— Ты вообще в своем уме или как? Четыре утра, все нормальные люди спят, — возмутился он.

— Но я же не сплю. И ты не спишь, — улыбнулся в трубку Ямамото.

— С чего ты взял, что ты — нормальный? — фыркнул Гокудера. — А я другое дело, я охраняю Десятого.

Голос Гокудеры звучал устало, и Ямамото нахмурился. 

— И давно ты его охраняешь? — осторожно спросил он. — Может, хоть пару часов поспишь?

— Посплю, когда разберемся с этим делом. У тебя там как, продвигается?

Ямамото откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Теперь, когда Хибари здесь, мы, наверное, быстро управимся.

— Что? Хибари?! 

Переварив эту новость, Гокудера мрачно добавил: 

— Управитесь быстро, это да. Только потом там все заново по кирпичикам собирать придется.

— Да ладно, все не так страшно, — рассмеялся Ямамото. — Не беспокойся за меня.

— С чего ты взял, что я беспокоюсь? Нужен ты мне больно, идиот несчастный.

Гокудера отключился, но Ямамото все-таки ответил замолчавшей трубке: 

— Ага, я тоже тебя люблю.

Он отложил телефон, поднял глаза и увидел Хибари в темном проеме двери.

— Давно там стоишь? — спросил он.

Хибари не ответил.

— Тоже не спится? — Ямамото поднялся и подошел к нему. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Не говоря ни слова, тот щелкнул выключателем. Кухня погрузилась в темноту.

— Молока? Или может, сэндвич сделать? — отчего-то чувствуя себя идиотом, спросил Ямамото. — Кажется, курица еще оставалась. И немного салата. 

Он видел только силуэт Хибари на фоне окна, и не мог угадать выражения его лица.

— Я тебя разбудил? Свет мешает спать? — попробовал он еще раз.

— Хватит, — прервал его Хибари. — Замолчи.

— Прости, — сам не понимая, за что извиняется, сказал Ямамото. Он шагнул к Хибари, но его внимание вдруг отвлекло какое-то неясное пятно света за окном. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он подошел поближе и выглянул на улицу.

— Смотри-ка. Что это там такое? 

Пятно света медленно перемещалось в окнах того самого дома, за которым он сегодня наблюдал.

— Похоже на фонарик, — задумчиво произнес вставший рядом Хибари. — Чей это дом?

— Пожилой семейной пары. Только месяц назад они уехали в круиз вокруг света, так что сейчас там вроде никто не живет...

— Может, и не живет, — согласился Хибари. — Просто иногда заходит в гости.

Ямамото усмехнулся. 

— Может, тогда нам тоже следует нанести визит?

— Завтра вечером, — кивнул Хибари.

 

* * *

Ямамото не знал, в какой момент все пошло не так. Может быть, еще когда Сквало предложил взять его с собой на то задание в качестве подарка на совершеннолетие. Вроде, ничего сложного: нужно было просто убрать какого-то психопата, хорошо орудующего катаной, и Сквало решил, что Ямамото будет интересно поучаствовать, или хотя бы просто понаблюдать за поединком. Ямамото был так рад его видеть, что согласился, особенно не раздумывая. Смотреть, как дерется Сквало, ему всегда нравилось.

Может быть, все пошло не так, когда они уже собирались уходить, и Ямамото повернулся на посторонний звук у себя за спиной. 

И, еще прежде, чем успел понять, что происходит, вонзил катану в грудь бросившейся на него сзади девчонки.

Пока он стоял, застыв, над распростертым у его ног телом, кто-то звал ее по имени.

— Аки... — донеслось до Ямамото словно сквозь плотную пелену. — Аки!

Громкий отчаяннный вопль, который раздался следом, до сих пор стоял у него в ушах. Даже Сквало не сразу удалось его перекричать.

— Эй! Кому говорю! Вонгола ты или кто? Мафия не оставляет свидетелей, какого черта ты стоишь тут столбом, пока один из них уходит?

Ямамото поднял на него глаза, и Сквало смачно выругался.

 

— Тоже мне, прирожденный киллер, — все еще ворчал он полчаса спустя в туалете какого-то захудалого бара, куда затащил Ямамото, чтобы тот мог умыться сам и кое-как смыть кровь с футболки, прежде покажется на глаза отцу.

Ямамото попытался улыбнуться.

Сквало нахмурился, вытащил из-за пояса фляжку и протянул ему. 

— На-ка, глотни.

Ямамото послушно отхлебнул, тут же закашлялся и вытер рот рукавом. 

— Ч-что это было?

— Виски, конечно. — Сквало ухмыльнулся. — А ты чего ожидал, пепси-колу?

Ямамото перевел дыхание. 

— Что-то мне нехорошо. Я лучше пойду, наверное. 

В голове постепенно образовывалась какая-то гулкая пустота.

— Позвонить Саваде?

Ямамото помотал головой. Цуна бы только зря расстроился. А Гокудера вообще, чего доброго, счел бы его слабаком. 

— Я лучше пойду, — повторил он.

 

Может быть, все пошло не так, когда он, наконец, добрался до дома и, поднявшись наверх в свою комнату, застал в ней Хибари. Тот держал в руках старую биту Ямамото и с интересом ее разглядывал.

— Привет, — Ямамото снова попытался улыбнуться. На этот раз ему это удалось. Ощутив внезапную легкость внутри, он подошел к Хибари и взял у него из рук биту.

— Смотри, как нужно. 

Он замахнулся со всей силы, и вместо биты в его руках оказалась катана.

— Хм.

— Здорово, да? Теперь ты попробуй.

Хибари не стал спрашивать, что случилось, не стал спрашивать, почему футболка Ямамото такая влажная и вся в разводах, и почему он еле стоит на ногах. Он просто позволил ему встать рядом, вложить себе в руки биту и накрыть его ладони своими, помогая удобнее ухватиться за рукоять.

Плечи Хибари напряглись перед ударом. Ямамото отпустил биту и положил руки ему на талию, чувствуя, как удары собственного сердца отдаются в висках. Наверное, виной всему был алкоголь. Или Хибари, целиком захваченный новой игрушкой и не замечавший, что происходит. 

«А ведь я мог умереть сегодня», — подумал Ямамото вдруг. — «Умереть и больше никогда его не увидеть».

Резко замахнувшись битой, Хибари ударил по воображаемому мячу.

— Нужно все-таки научить тебя играть в бейсбол.

Хибари только фыркнул, с любопытством разглядывая катану, в которую снова превратилась бита у него в руках.

Ямамото стоял так близко, что ощущал запах его волос. Он сделал глубокий вдох и на мгновение весь мир словно перестал существовать, остались только его руки и тело Хибари под ними.

Наконец, словно почувствовав что-то, Хибари обернулся и пристально посмотрел на него. Серые глаза потемнели.

— Что ты делаешь?

Ямамото не убрал руки и не отступил. Вместо ответа он закрыл глаза и нарочито медленно, словно желая оставить Хибари возможность его остановить, коснулся его губ своими.

Наверное, все пошло не так именно в тот момент.

Или может, когда Хибари замер, не отвечая на поцелуй, но и не отстраняясь, и, сам не понимая, что творит, Ямамото выдохнул:

— Ты ведь должен мне желание, помнишь.

 

* * *

Утро оказалось теплым и солнечным. Ямамото распахнул занавески и яркий свет залил кухню. Весело насвистывая, он поставил на стол бумажные стаканы с двойным капуччино и бросил рядом пакет с горячими булочками. По кухне уже разливался аромат кофе, смешанный со сладким запахом корицы. Открыв дверцу холодильника, Ямамото достал пару яблок. Пока он мыл их водой из-под крана, Хибари зашел в кухню и встал на пороге, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку. Заметив его вопросительный взгляд, Ямамото улыбнулся.

— Пока ты принимал душ, я сбегал в здешнее кафе, там по утрам обалденная выпечка. Да и кофе тоже ничего. Кстати, Юкико-сан передает тебе привет.

Хибари нахмурился. 

— Зачем ты вернулся? Завтракал бы там. С ней.

Ямамото пожал плечами. 

— Там не было тебя. А мне хотелось не с ней, а с тобой позавтракать. 

Он взял одно из яблок, подбросил его на ладони и ловко поймал второй рукой. 

— Такое объяснение годится?

— С чего бы вдруг тебе этого захотелось? 

Хибари подошел к Ямамото, взял яблоко у него из рук и положил на стол.

— А что в этом такого? — Вздохнув, Ямамото посмотрел на яблоки. Потом на Хибари краем глаза. Тот уже оделся после душа, но его волосы еще не успели высохнуть. Стекавшие с темных прядей капельки воды влажно поблескивали на коже. Ямамото с трудом оторвался от них. 

— Мы так редко видимся в последнее время. По правде говоря, я ужасно соскучился.

— Соскучился? — прищурился Хибари.

Ямамото кивнул. 

— Послушай, я знаю, что сам все испортил, но я просто хочу... Что мне сделать, чтобы все снова стало как раньше? — неловко закончил он.

— Ничего, — коротко бросил Хибари. — Это невозможно.

— Почему? — Ямамото вскинул голову, и их взгляды встретились.

— Не понимаешь? — резко спросил Хибари. — Объяснить тебе?

Он вдруг схватил Ямамото за ворот рубашки и привлек к себе, грубо и неумело целуя. Сначала Ямамото растерялся, но скоро, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, начал отвечать. Яблоки, нечаянно задетые им, покатились со стола и с глухим стуком упали на пол.

В этот момент раздалась мелодичная трель дверного звонка. Потом еще одна.

— Ямамото-кун, — послышалось из-за двери. — Это Юкико. Я вашу куртку принесла, вы забыли у нас, пока ждали кофе.

Хибари отпрянул, словно обжегшись, и оттолкнул от себя Ямамото. Не сказав ни слова, он развернулся, и ушел в комнату, по пути хлопнув дверью так, что она едва не слетела с петель.

Действуя словно на автопилоте, Ямамото подобрал с пола яблоки и пошел открывать.

 

Хибари не разговаривал с ним до самого вечера. Ямамото особо и не пытался его разговорить, он просто не знал, что делать дальше, и понимал только одно: что окончательно запутался. 

Ближе к вечеру позвонил Гокудера.

— Ну как, наше оружие массового поражения уже успело навести шороху в округе? — спросил он.

Ямамото невольно рассмеялся. 

— Ты про Хибари? Да, можно и так сказать. По крайней мере, одну цель оно точно поразило.

— Серьезно, что там у вас происходит? Помощь нужна?

— Пока нет. Вечером, возможно, удастся что-то выяснить. Если что, я дам знать.

— Ладно. Я сегодня хотел приехать, но чтобы пополнить запасы динамита ушло полдня — у моего обычного поставщика внезапно закончилась почти вся взрывчатка, — проворчал Гокудера.

— Ясно. Как там Цуна?

— В порядке. Только переживает, что ты куда-то запропастился. Может быть, все-таки нужно было ему сказать...

— Мы и скажем, если удастся узнать что-то конкретное. 

В разговоре повисла пауза, словно каждый думал о своем. 

— Я такой трус, — сказал Ямамото вдруг.

— Что? — не понял Гокудера. — Почему?

— Когда не можешь задать вопрос, потому что боишься услышать ответ, это ведь трусость?

— Нет, в твоем случае не трусость, — фыркнул Гокудера, — а кое-что похуже: клинический идиотизм.

Ямамото рассмеялся. Похоже, Гокудера в этот раз был прав.

 

Когда стемнело, и улицы в округе опустели, они с Хибари отправились к подозрительному дому. Какая-то мелочь весь вечер не давала Ямамото покоя, но он никак не мог понять, что именно его тревожит. 

Света фонарика в окнах на этот раз видно не было.

У самых ворот Хибари коротко бросил:

— Я иду первым через задний вход. Подожди снаружи минут десять, на случай, если кто-нибудь попробует улизнуть через главную дверь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ямамото. — Хотя не похоже, чтобы сегодня там кто-то был.

— Увидим.

Хибари развернулся, быстро перемахнул через ограду и направился к дому. Ямамото помедлил, прежде чем вернуться к главному входу. Он снова посмотрел на Хибари. Тот уже взялся за ручку двери, и Ямамото вдруг понял, что не давало ему покоя все это время.

— Ложись! — заорал он, понимая, что если окажется не прав, то будет выглядеть полным придурком. 

Хибари обернулся, одновременно поворачивая дверную ручку. На мгновение Ямамото отчетливо увидел его лицо: чуть нахмуренные брови, готовый сорваться с губ вопрос.

Потом раздался оглушительный взрыв, и ночное небо осветили яркие языки пламени.

 

* * *

Ямамото мало что помнил из той ночи. Вернее, помнил он почти все, каждую мелкую деталь, но не смог бы с уверенностью утверждать, что именно так все и было, что это не было просто игрой его воспаленного воображения.

Не мог же Хибари на самом деле позволить ему все это.

Не мог же он просто стоять, не шевелясь, пока Ямамото расстегивал на нем рубашку — медленно, пуговицу за пуговицей, потому что пальцы вдруг перестали слушаться. Ямамото чувствовал, как трудно Хибари себя сдерживать, он был весь напряжен, словно тетива, натянутая до упора. Наверное, в тот момент он больше, чем когда-либо, хотел прикончить Ямамото. Но отчего-то так и не бросился на него, не прекратил все это, а сам Ямамото был уже не в силах остановиться.

Он притянул Хибари к себе, коснулся губами виска, обнял, осторожно поглаживая голую спину под рубашкой. Хибари был такой худой, широкие ладони Ямамото легко скользили по стройному телу, одновременно изучая и пытаясь успокоить. Он задел большим пальцем сосок, и почувствовал, как Хибари вздрогнул.

— Прости, у меня руки, наверное, холодные, — прошептал Ямамото. Хибари ничего не ответил.

Ямамото отпустил его и сел на футон. Со стороны стало видно, что волосы у Хибари растрепались и расстегнутся рубашка сползла с одного плеча. Он не делал попыток поправить ее или прикрыться. Просто стоял и смотрел на Ямамото сверху вниз.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Ямамото, и Хибари шагнул к нему.

Ямамото поймал его руку, прижался губами к линии жизни на ладони. Потом к голубоватой венке у запястья. К внутренней стороне локтя. Он продолжал тянуть Хибари за руку, пока тому не пришлось опуститься к нему на колени.

— Я не... — Ямамото сглотнул. — Я не знаю, что со мной творится. Правда.

Хибари снова промолчал. Ямамото сдернул с себя испорченную футболку, отбросил ее на пол, и заставил Хибари немного привстать, чтобы расстегнуть ремень у него на брюках. Чтобы удержать равновесие, Хибари обхватил его за шею. От него неуловимо пахло мятой и еще чем-то приятным, Ямамото невольно прильнул ближе, коснулся губами одной из ключиц. Звякнула пряжка ремня, вслед за этим сразу раздался звук расстегиваемой молнии. Ямамото попытался спустить с Хибари брюки, но в таком положении это было не слишком удобно делать. Он подхватил Хибари и развернул, чтобы опустить на футон.

— Приподними бедра, — попросил он. Собственный голос прозвучал неожиданно глухо.

Хибари помедлил только мгновение. Ямамото стянул с него брюки вместе с трусами, и отбросил их в сторону вслед за своей футболкой. Краем глаза он заметил, как Хибари, наверное, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета, вцепился одной рукой в простыни так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Кроме расстегнутой рубашки на нем больше ничего не осталось. Ямамото долго смотрел на него, распростертого на футоне, с разметавшимися по подушке волосами. В конце концов, Хибари не выдержал и отвернулся.

— Не тяни, — резко бросил он.

Ямамото опустил руки ему на живот, и сразу почувствовал, как судорожно сокращаются под ними мышцы. Он провел ладонями по разгоряченной коже, коснулся выступающих бедренных косточек. Немного помедлил, потом развел ноги Хибари в стороны, чтобы можно было устроиться между ними. Тот был возбужден, хотя и не так сильно, как Ямамото, который уже начал опасаться, что кончит, даже не успев снять джинсы.

Что и как делать дальше, Ямамото представлял с трудом.

Он знал, что после такого Хибари вряд ли позволит ему даже приблизиться к себе, не то, что прикоснуться, так что второго шанса у него не будет. Но поскольку он не планировал ничего такого заранее, смазки под рукой не было, и спускаться сейчас на кухню в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего... для этого пришлось бы оторваться от Хибари, а Ямамото скорее пообещал бы никогда больше не играть в бейсбол, чем сделал бы это сейчас.

Один за другим, он медленно облизал свои пальцы, стараясь оставлять на них побольше слюны. Потом посмотрел на Хибари. Тот внимательно наблюдал за его действиями, и из-за расширившихся зрачков его глаза казались почти черными.

— Скажи, если будет больно, — тихо попросил Ямамото. — Я не хочу тебя поранить, но...

— Я не девчонка, — оборвал его Хибари. — Переживу. 

Он закусил губу, отвернулся, и больше не издал ни звука, пока Ямамото его растягивал, только часто и тяжело дышал.

Расстегнув свои джинсы и спустив трусы, Ямамото подвинулся ближе, но вместо того, чтобы войти в Хибари, вдруг подался внезапному порыву, и опустился над ним, опираясь на локти.

— Поцелуй меня, — выдохнул он.

Хибари пристально посмотрел на него, потом неожиданно подался вперед и прижался ртом к его губам. Даже несмотря на то, что он сам об этом попросил, Ямамото сначала растерялся и не сразу ответил на поцелуй. Хибари обвил его шею руками, так, что сразу стало тяжело дышать. Ямамото перевернулся вместе с ним на футоне, едва не запутавшись в простынях, и, когда оказался на спине, помог Хибари себя оседлать. Тот посмотрел на него вопросительно, и он приподнял бедра в качестве ответа. Хибари понял, и, позволив рукам Ямамото направить себя, начал постепенно на него насаживаться. Ямамото приподнялся на локте, обнял Хибари свободной рукой, и сразу почувствовал исходящий от него жар.

— Хорошо? — шепнул Ямамото, слизывая у него с виска соленые бисеринки пота.

Хибари закрыл глаза, коротко кивнул, и Ямамото начал двигаться. Одной рукой он продолжал придерживать Хибари, который вздрагивал иногда от слишком сильных толчков, и судорожно дышал. Второй помогал ему кончить.

Это не заняло много времени. Ямамото не выдержал первым, Хибари тоже не заставил себя долго ждать. Когда он затих, Ямамото крепче прижал его к себе, убрал со лба влажные от пота пряди и нежно и рассеянно коснулся губами сомкнутых век, чувствуя, как напряжение постепенно уходит, и все тело охватывает сонная усталость.

 

* * *

— Болит? — спросил Ямамото, осторожно промокая очередную ссадину. Вместо ответа Хибари только сжал зубы.

Вся его спина была рассечена, и, по-хорошему, ему нужно было в больницу, но ехать туда из-за «мелких царапин» он наотрез отказался. Тогда Ямамото привел его домой, посадил на бортик ванной и снял с него грязную, пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку.

Перед тем, как все вокруг взлетело на воздух, Хибари успел использовать кольцо тумана, и, с помощью эффекта мультипликации, мгновенно выстроить целую стену из облачных сфер между собой и домом. Он не пострадал так, как мог бы, будь его реакция чуть менее быстрой, но спину здорово поранили осколки выбитых ударной волной окон и шипы собственных сфер.

Глубоких порезов было и правда не так много, но из-за многочисленных ссадин Ямамото не сразу это понял.

— Откуда ты узнал про взрыв? — спросил Хибари.

— Я не знал. Услышал кое-что от Гокудеры, и только в последний момент вдруг догадался, что это может означать. 

Ямамото включил воду, убедился, что она не слишком холодная и не слишком горячая, и, взяв в одну руку душ, начал смывать кровь со спины Хибари, бережно касаясь пострадавшей кожи.

Хибари молчал, но Ямамото чувствовал, как он судорожно вздрагивает от его прикосновений, и, наконец, не выдержал:

— Прими хотя бы обезболивающее.

— Это не поможет. — Хибари не смотрел на него, предпочитая разглядывать кафель.

— И все же. — Ямамото отложил на минутку душ, чтобы сходить за таблетками. — Держи, — произнес он, вернувшись. — Эти мне всегда помогают.

Он поднес ладонь с бледно-голубыми капсулами к губам Хибари. Тот немного помедлил, но потом все-таки взял их в рот, нечаянно коснувшись руки Ямамото в процессе.

Ямамото сглотнул и убрал руку. Потом опомнился, и протянул Хибари стакан с водой. 

— Вот, запей.

Когда Хибари взял у него стакан, Ямамото снова пристроился на бортике ванной так, чтобы можно было заняться его спиной.

— Скажи, если я сделаю тебе больно.

— И что тогда? Подуешь, и все пройдет? — Голос Хибари звучал как-то странно.

Промокнув порезы бумажным полотенцем, Ямамото осторожно дотронулся до его лопаток, провел ладонью вниз по спине. 

— Если захочешь, — ответил он просто.

Хибари чуть заметно дернулся под его рукой.

— Потерпи еще немного. 

Ямамото достал антисептик и принялся обрабатывать им порезы один за другим. Закончив, он аккуратно развернул Хибари лицом к себе. Тот смотрел на него бесстрастно, но Ямамото заметил, что его губы искусаны в кровь. Ямамото провел по нижней большим пальцем.

— Почему ты всегда держишь все в себе? — сказал он тихо.

Хибари оттолкнул его руку.

— Хочешь, чтобы я перестал? — резко спросил он.

Ямамото даже не успел ничего ответить.

Хибари вскочил, потянул его за собой, дернув за рубашку, вцепился руками в плечи. Через мгновение они уже целовались, как одержимые. Хибари вжимался в него всем телом, терся о него, словно дикий зверь, весь дрожа. Ямамото подхватил его за талию, и он тут же обвил его бедра ногами. Чтобы удержать равновесие, Ямамото прижал Хибари спиной к стене ванной, и тот зашипел от боли.

— О черт, прости, прости, — торопливо произнес Ямамото, сразу же попытавшись отстраниться.

Хибари резко притянул его обратно и с силой обвил руками за шею. 

— Я не хочу больше слышать от тебя этих слов, — раздраженно произнес он. — Еще раз начнешь извиняться — загрызу.

 

Но Ямамото кроме извинений больше не пришло в голову ничего внятного, когда он увидел потом, во что превратилась спина Хибари. И все потому, что он не сумел удержать свои руки при себе. Снова.

— Послушай, в прошлый раз... — начал он, с трудом подбирая слова. — Я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось.

— Лучше не продолжай, — предупредил Хибари. Он уже снял запачканные спермой брюки, и, пошатываясь, ушел в комнату за чистыми штанами.

Ямамото последовал за ним.

— Нет, правда, я не должен был тогда тебя заставлять. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Хибари, только что просунувший одну ногу в штанину и привалившийся к стене, чтобы просунуть другую, обернулся к нему.

— Ты что, серьезно считаешь, что способен заставить меня делать что-либо против моей воли? Не льсти себе.

Ямамото слегка нахмурился, сбитый с толку. 

— Я про мое желание. Ты выполнил его, как и обещал.

Хибари смерил его долгим взглядом. 

— Я обещал сделать то, что ты захочешь, если ты выиграешь. Но ты не выиграл. Это я проиграл.

У Ямамото разболелась голова, пока он пытался переварить сказанное. Получается, Хибари никогда не считал его выигравшим? Следуя его логике, он проиграл, потому что сам так решил, и никакой заслуги Ямамото в этом не было. Значит, и выигрыша не было. Значит, и желание исполнять он был не обязан. Тогда почему...

Хибари лег на футон и устало свернулся под одеялом, отвернувшись к противоположной стене.

— И если захочешь уйти, не обязательно ждать, пока я усну, — сказал он напоследок.

Ямамото сполз вниз по стене и уронил голову на руки. Гокудера все же был кругом прав, когда называл его клиническим идиотом.

 

Ямамото больше не собирался уходить, только хотел сбегать в аптеку за бинтами, пока Хибари еще не проснулся. По дороге он забежал выпить кофе, и встретил в кафе Юкико.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она. — Ужасный взрыв был вчера, вы не слышали? Репортеры понаехали, сюжет для телевидения снимали.

— Да, я что-то такое слышал. 

Ямамото глотнул из бумажного стакана и горячий кофе обжег ему небо.

— Торопитесь вернуться к работе? — улыбнулась ему Юкико. — Кстати, я хотела спросить... если вы и правда планируете тут задержаться вместе с вашим другом, может быть, вам нужна комната? Наверное, жить вдвоем в маленькой квартирке не очень удобно.

Ямамото удивленно посмотрел на нее. 

— А что, вы разве сдаете комнату?

— Сдавала до сегодняшнего дня, но мой жилец вдруг ни с того ни с сего решил съехать, так что теперь я вынуждена подыскивать нового.

— Вот как? Сочувствую.

Пока Ямамото торопливо допивал кофе, Юкико продолжала болтать.

— Да ничего. Это даже и к лучшему, а то он был какой-то странный. Кажется, его сестру убили прямо у него на глазах. Это случилось не так давно, где-то полгода назад, вроде бы. Наверное, он еще не пришел в себя от увиденного. По ночам до сих пор кричит во сне, зовет ее по имени.

— По имени? — переспросил Ямамото.

— Ага. Когда я первый раз услышала, не поняла сначала, кто этот Аки, который зачем-то понадобился ему посреди ночи. А потом из разговоров с ним догадалась. Это ужасно, кончено. Его сестра, она ведь совсем молоденькая была.

Ямамото отставил в сторону стакан с кофе. — Когда он уезжает?

— Да он, наверное уже. Еще утром со мной попрощался.

— Простите, Юкико-сан, я вспомнил, что у меня есть одно срочное дело. — Ямамото быстро выгреб из кармана несколько пятисотйеновых монеток, чтобы расплатиться. — Оставьте сдачу себе.

Не тратя времени на дальнейшие объяснения, он выскочил из кафе и побежал в сторону дома Юкико.

 

Внутрь он вошел через заднюю дверь, стараясь не шуметь. В доме было тихо. Солнце лилось сквозь приоткрытые окна, вычерчивало светом квадраты на полу, в которых лениво кружились пылинки. Ямамото затаил дыхание и прислушался. На улице ветер качнул висевшие на крыльце колокольчики, и раздался тихий мелодичный звон. Где-то наверху скрипнула половица.

Он поднялся по лестнице, стараясь слиться со стеной, чтобы его не могли заметить сверху. Но, похоже, эти усилия были напрасны. Когда он открыл дверь в единственную комнату на втором этаже, то увидел только голые стены, окно, плотно задернутое шторами, и зияющий раскрытой дверцей огромный шкаф. В комнате не было ни души. Ямамото вздохнул, подошел к шкафу, чтобы убедиться, что в нем не осталось никаких вещей, и заглянул внутрь.

В этот момент дверь за ним с шумом захлопнулась. Он резко обернулся, машинально активируя кольцо дождя, но сзади никого не было. Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, Ямамото вернулся к двери и выглянул в коридор, но и там все было чисто. Сквозняк? Но откуда ему взяться, если окно закры...

Ямамото бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону окна, но было уже поздно. Его с размаху ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым, и он упал, потеряв сознание.

 

Очнулся он на полу. Голова гудела, руки и ноги были больно скручены проволокой. Решив, что притворяться, будто он еще в отключке, смысла нет, Ямамото попробовал встать, но у него ничего не вышло. Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, он огляделся. Перед ним прямо на полу сидел, поигрывая ножом, смутно знакомый ему парень.

— Там балкон, придурок, — сказал он, кивнув в сторону окна, когда заметил, что Ямамото на него смотрит. — Вас в мафии совсем ничему не учат, что ли?

— Кто ты?

— Что, подзабыл меня? А я-то тебя как раз прекрасно помню, Вонгола. — Он покачал головой. — Ну да ладно. Можешь звать меня Джун.

— Джун... Откуда тебе известна эта фамилия? И с чего ты взял, что я имею отношение к мафии? — с трудом ворочая языком, проговорил Ямамото.

— С чего я взял? Ах, с чего я взял. Может быть, с того, что, выполняя задание мафии, ты убил мою сестру? Как тебе такая причина? Аки было всего шестнадцать. Кроме нее у меня никого не было, никого. Мы с ней на улице выросли, и всегда были вместе. И на тебя Аки тогда кинулась, чтобы меня защитить. Мы же в дом того мудака забрались, потому что жрать хотели, думали чего-нибудь стащить. А тут ты с этим патлатым. Мы попытались выбраться по-тихому, но у меня под ногой половица скрипнула. — Он вдруг встал и пнул Ямамото в живот. Тот резко втянул носом воздух. — И не думай отпираться, я слышал ваш с волосатиком разговор. Я знаю, кто ты.

— Это была самозащита, — произнес Ямамото едва слышно. — Я не хотел ее убивать.

— Не хотел, но убил. 

Джун вдруг засадил кулаком в стену. 

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы слушать твои дурацкие сказочки, Вонгола. Когда я оставил тебе то послание, я был абсолютно серьезен: ты заплатишь за смерть Аки своей собственной.

— Послание? — тупо повторил Ямамото.

— Что, тоже подзабыл? И незабудки не помогли?

— То есть та записка... «Вонгола, настала твоя очередь сдохнуть».... она предназначалась мне?

— А ты думал кому? Тому старому пердуну? И что ты так на меня уставился? Я тоже был в шоке, когда, добравшись до Италии, обнаружил, что этот Вонгола столетный старец, которого уже на том свете заждались. Случайно услышал про наследника, но кроме того, что это вчерашний японский школьник, никто больше ничего не мог сказать. Я вернулся, поселился тут и занялся поисками. Расспрашивал всех подряд, полгода потратил, пока не нашел нужный адрес. Что на этот раз не ошибся, я сразу понял, как тебя здесь увидал.

— Теперь понятно, как Мукуро на тебя вышел... ты оставил слишком много следов, пока искал Десятого Вонголу...

— Хм, так вот откуда вы здесь нарисовались. Мукуро — это твой приятель, что ли? Которого ночью едва не разорвало на атомы?

Ямамото, все еще пытавшийся подняться, поднял на него глаза.

— Что ты на меня так смотришь? Классную ловушку я вам устроил, да? Жаль, что вы умудрились из нее выбраться. Хотя, какая, к черту, разница. Ты вон сегодня сам ко мне пожаловал, даже не пришлось тебя вечером на улице подкарауливать, как я в начале собирался. А на друга твоего мне плевать — второй раз он меня вряд ли найдет, я тут задерживаться на собираюсь. Вот сейчас прикончу тебя, и свалю. Ну что, будут какие-нибудь последние просьбы, пожелания? — издевательски поинтересовался он.

Ямамото сделал глубокий вдох.

— Можешь передать кое-что моему... другу? — попросил он.

— Могу записку написать, только давай покороче. 

Джун вытащил из кармана ручку и обрывок какой-то бумаги.

— Хорошо. Напиши, что я прошу у него прощения, и... Нет, стой, не так. Напиши просто, что я не хотел уходить, пока он спит. Просто так получилось. 

* * *

Даже если бы Ямамото тогда дали шанс что-то изменить, он не знал бы, что с этим шансом делать. Когда он проснулся с раскалывающейся головой среди смятых простыней и увидел рядом спящего Хибари, его охватило сожаление. Но о чем он сожалел больше — о том, что сделал той ночью, или о том, что такая ночь больше никогда не повторится, — он и сам толком не понимал.

Он сел на футоне и устало провел ладонью по лицу, избавляясь от остатков сна. Как бы он ни старался, взгляд невольно возвращался к Хибари. Тот лежал, отодвинувшись на другой конец футона и свернувшись в кокон из простыней.

— Эй, я тебя не разбудил? — произнес Ямамото хриплым шепотом. Хибари ничего не ответил. Ресницы дрогнули едва заметно, но он продолжал ровно дышать во сне. Его раскрытая ладонь лежала на подушке, и Ямамото осторожно, чтобы не разбудить ненароком, коснулся ее пальцами, прощаясь.

— Прости, — шепнул Ямамото. — Прости, я...

Хибари рефлекторно сжал его пальцы во сне.

Ямамото невольно улыбнулся и осторожно высвободил руку. 

— Я не хотел, — закончил он. — Прости, пожалуйста. Больше такого не повторится.

Он встал, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, подобрал с пола свою одежду, и вышел за дверь, чтобы спуститься в ванную. Когда он вернулся, Хибари в его комнате уже не было.

 

* * *

Джун свернул записку.

— Твою мать, какое трогательное послание. Ты часом в этого Мукуро не влюбился?

Ямамото рассмеялся. 

— Кажется, есть немного, — признался он.

— Только не думай, что меня это разжалобит. — Он прочертил острием ножа линию вдоль груди Ямамото, оставляя на рубашке кровавый след. — Я все равно тебя убью. — Холодное лезвие ткнулось в живот.

— И что, даже не дашь ему возможности лично признаться мне в своих чувствах? — раздалось сзади. — Нет, так дело не пойдет.

Ямамото почувствовал, как нож выпал из руки Джуна и тихонько звякнул об пол. Он попытался поднять голову, но в глазах все плыло, и было тяжело сосредоточиться. А потом мир взорвался на тысячу ослепительных осколков.

 

В себя он пришел от голоса Гокудеры.

— Почему бы тебе не подождать в коридоре? К нему пускают только близких, — шипел он, словно рассерженная кошка.

— Вот именно! А кто может быть ближе человека, в которого он безумно влюблен? Так что может, это тебе лучше подождать в коридоре, а?

— Он не говорил «безумно», он сказал «немного», — упрямо возразил Гокудера. — И ты останешься наедине с Десятым только через мой труп!

— Ага, так ты признаешь, что он это сказал? А то я уже начал опасаться, что у кого-то из нас и правда проблемы со слухом.

— Мукуро? — Ямамото открыл глаза, и тут же зажмурился — больничный свет казался ослепительно ярким. — Прости, я на самом деле не имел в виду ничего такого.

Кто-то, сидящий возле кровати, осторожно взял его за руку, и Ямамото повернулся к нему.

— Цуна, — слабо улыбнулся он.

— Как ты? — Цуна выглядел встревоженным, на щеке виднелись грязные разводы.

— В порядке. — Ямамото повернулся и нашел глазами Гокудеру, который стоял с другой стороны. Его Ямамото взял за руку сам. — Я заставил вас поволноваться, да?

— Придурок, — буркнул Гокудера. Но руку выдернул не сразу. — Десятый места себе не находил.

— Итак. — Мукуро, как ни в чем не бывало, подошел и уселся прямо на кровать, закинув ногу на ногу. — Ты совсем-совсем не испытываешь ко мне теплых чувств? Жестоко, знаешь ли, шутить такими вещами.

— Не то, чтобы совсем-совсем, — улыбнулся Ямамото.

— Ага! — торжествующе воскликнул Мукуро.

— О нет, — простонал Гокудера.

— Я испытываю благодарность. Хотя ты, наверное, помог нам с этим делом только потому, что беспокоишься о Цуне.

— В каком смысле, беспокоюсь? — Мукуро закатил глаза. — Сколько раз вам говорить, мне нужно только его тело. Те-ло. И вмешаться мне пришлось, потому что я не люблю, когда что-то угрожает моим планам. Пла-нам.

— Да-да, — перебил его Гокудера. — Мы твои пла-ны сто раз наизусть выучить успели. Придумал бы уже что-нибудь новенькое.

— Только не подавай ему идей, Гокудера-кун, — попросил Цуна.

— Как вы все тут оказались? — спросил Ямамото.

Цуна и Гокудера переглянулись.

— Давайте я расскажу, — великодушно предложил Мукуро. — Начну с самого начала. Сегодня утром мне внезапно захотелось шоколадное пирожное с вишенкой, а Кен с Чикусой куда запропастились. Пришлось самому идти в кондитерскую. Там мне совершенно случайно повстречался Савада Цунаеши.

— Совершенно случайно? — перебил его Гокудера. — Да ты, наверное, просто шпионил там за Десятым!

— Потому что мне так необходимо знать, какой шоколад он предпочитает: молочный или горький?

— Потому что ты ненормальный психопат, и...

— Молочный, — вставил Цуна. — С орешками. Но вообще-то я там выбирал пирожное для Кёко.

— Так вот, — продолжил Мукуро, — не успел я с ним вежливо поздороваться, как в кондитерскую ворвался Гокудера Хаято и, бешено вращая глазами, закричал, что где-то что-то взорвалось, поэтому нужно срочно куда-то бежать...

— Когда Гокудера-кун все объяснил, мы с ним сразу поехали к вам, — закончил Цуна. — Мукуро тоже поехал, — добавил он, немного подумав.

— В той кондитерской не оказалось пирожных с вишенкой, так что я решил смотаться за ними сюда, — объяснил Мукуро. — И заодно проверить, чем это вы тут занимаетесь. — Он окинул Ямамото многозначительным взглядом.

— Но как вы узнали, где меня искать? — спросил Ямамото.

Мукуро сделал вид, что изучает ногти.

— Его информатор еще пару дней назад выяснил точный адрес человека, который давно интересовался Вонголой, — объяснил Гокудера. — Он просто забыл нам об этом сообщить, — ехидно добавил он.

— Я не забыл, я поручил это моему секретарю, — запротестовал Мукуро. — Просто Фран пока еще не очень хорошо справляется со своими новыми обязанностями.

— Значит, вы решили сразу проверить этот дом?

— Потому что твой телефон не отвечал, — кивнул Цуна.

— Я, наверное, забыл его в кафе, — предположил Ямамото. — А что вы сделали с тем парнем? Я помню только, что слышал голос Мукуро, а потом что-то случилось, и...

— Савада Цунаеши случился. Он немного разошелся и вынес бедного малого вместе со стеной.

— Не преувеличивай, Мукуро, — смутился Цуна. — Тот парень лежит в соседней палате.

— Угу, — вставил Гокудера. — Потерял кое-какие внутренние органы, зато приобрел новый смысл жизни.

Мукуро пожал плечами. 

— Я же не виноват, что бедные заблудшие крошки во мне души не чаят.

— Потому что кое-кто ловко промывает им мозги, — покосился на него Гокудера.

— Может быть, это просто мое природное обаяние, — предположил Мукуро.

— А что с Хибари? — не выдержал Ямамото.

— А что с ним? — все трое повернулись к нему. — Мы его не видели.

— Стойте... подождите, сколько времени вы уже здесь?

— Всего пару часов, — ответил Цуна. — К счастью, он не успел тебя серьезно ранить. Тебе просто наложили швы, и... Подожди, Ямамото, ты куда?

Уже выбегая из палаты, Ямамото крикнул:

— Есть одно срочное дело!

 

Едва добравшись до дома и скинув кеды в прихожей, Ямамото тут же ринулся в спальню. Когда он открыл дверь, Хибари приподнялся на локте, сонно потер глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я тебя разбудил? — смущенно потер шею Ямамото. — Прости, я тут выходил на кухню воды попить.

— Хм. — Хибари выразительно посмотрел на его перебинтованный живот. — И подрался с холодильником?

Ямамото проследил за его взглядом. 

— Ах, это? Ерунда, просто упал.

Свежая рана еще ныла, ноги подкашивались от усталости, и, чтобы не упасть на самом деле, он шагнул к футону, на котором лежал Хибари, и растянулся рядом.

Хибари сел и потянулся за своим мобильным, проверяя пропущенные вызовы. 

— Тут смс-ка от Мукуро. — Он с подозрением покосился на Ямамото. — Пишет, что ты признался ему в любви на глазах у всей Вонголы.

— Что? — Ямамото рассмеялся. — Даже если и признался бы, они бы все равно мне не поверили. Ведь вся Вонгола знает, — он перекатился ближе к Хибари и обнял его одной рукой, привлекая к себе, — что тебя я люблю гораздо больше.


End file.
